Something in Between
by Assassins of the Night
Summary: (New add-on story style and explanation inside). Nothing in this world is ever black or white; it's always something in between. This chapter, we'll see a softer side to Nagi as the two visit an orphanage. Omi+Nagi, possible Ran+Ken. Chapter 3 is up!!!
1. Fateful Meeting at the Koneko

Bombay Notes: Okay people! Before we begin the story, I'll have to explain a few things. This format of the story might be new to a lot of you so I need to explain it first off. This is what I classify as an "add- on story". I start pretty much all of them. What you do in these are one person will write stuff, and then the next person will write stuff based on what the previous person has written, slowly building a story of something like what we see here. Anyways, what you might notice in these stories are a lot of author notes. I know that most people think those are really annoying, but I decided to keep them in since they help the reader understand some of the communication that went on between the writers. That way, you could see how much of a turn the plot can twist when there is a person who can screw up what you want going. This one is only between Prodigy and Bombay (read bio for more info about us). This one is kinda strange since she and I think almost exactly alike, but we are polar opposites (well. sorta like Omi and Nagi!). Warning for Shounen-ai! It runs so thick that you could cut it with a knife.  
  
  
  
PN= Prodigy Notes  
  
BoN= Bombay Notes  
  
(Name)= whoever wrote the previous paragraph  
  
Bombay and (^_~) Prodigy  
  
Boredom has set in again so guess what!!! We're going to start another add on story! No kanji practice for me! She doesn't seem to see me, so I'm going to start once again! I changed my mind. This will only be an Omi/Nagi thing. We need one of these! So here we go!  
  
Bombay  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Omi came home from school one day. It was a rather hard day, packed with tests and tons of homework. Now he looked forward to a day of work at the flower shop, this option filled with screaming fan girls and inventory that needed to be moved. It looked like a really bad day so far. (Bon: maybe something else will change his mind, ne?) (Bombay)  
  
(PN: Well if you insist) As he climbed the stairs up to his room, he thought about his day at school which went by normally, but there were some things that he couldn't help but notice. For example, there were a lot of loose shoes hanging around on the trees and basketball nets. Plus, there were many people who fainted out on the basketball courts. (PN: I'm going to throw in a little mystery.^_~) (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: Not today Zerg! I'll get out of this!) It worried Omi a lot to think that the teacher of the PE classes would work all the students at the school that hard, but in the back of his mind, he knew that the teacher wasn't THAT bad. He was mean, but he wouldn't do anything that would get the school a lawsuit. He turned his attention back to the plant that he was watering. He accidentally made it overflow! (BoN: he started working as he thought. I just noticed the hole in the plot) (Bombay)  
  
(PN: Okay. if you dislike action fics so much, we can take out the mystery part) He quickly grabbed a towel to keep the water from flowing to the carpet. As he mopped up the windowsill, his mind drifted back to school. (PN: Hm. let's find an entrance for Nagi.) (PN: This is hard.) Just then, a car passed by the widow at top speed, but he couldn't miss it. It was one of the Schwartz cars. The blur of green confirmed it was the green (PN:. I don't know.) jeep that they drove into the church to whisk an unconscious Farfarello away. (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: What the. hey! What exactly are you trying to say here? Oh well. I guess I'll work it out the best that I can.) *Is that who I think it is?* Omi thought to himself nervously, fear starting to pump adrenaline through his veins. If that was the case, then he must keep his guard up. (BoN: I guess I'll do it for you) Just then, the door opened and in walked Prodigy, looking obviously lost and out of place. Omi, who hadn't noticed exactly who walked in, went to go help the new customer. "Hello," he said in his normal genki tone, "welcome to the Koneko no Sumu Ie flower shop. How can I help." He paused as he looked up and saw who he was talking to. "You!!!" he shouted feeling around his pockets for darts. "What are you doing here?!" (Bombay)  
  
  
  
Omi could already feel the "ki" (PN: energy) emitted from Nagi, but for some reason, he was hesitating. Omi could still feel the same power when Nagi had witnessed the death of his beloved Tot. The whole building had crumbled to the ground under his power. The two teenagers stood there, in the flower shop poised to fight. Omi had found what he was looking for, armed with his poison darts, and Nagi's mind ready to stop them in a fight. Omi was still at a disadvantage, because nothing could help him if Nagi hurled all the vases from the shelves. He thought about calling for Ken, Aya, and Yohji, but Nagi would have made his move by then. (PN:Ooo. it's getting exciting!) (Prodigy)  
  
Omi's insides squirmed with fear knowing that he didn't have a chance if they starting to battle. The last time he went against him, he got pinned to a wall, being totally helpless. But was Nagi really going to risk exposing himself as a telekinetic to society? (BoN: flower shop remember? People will be in there!) Customers were still rummaging through the flowers, trying to decide what they wanted.  
  
After a long silence, Nagi finally answered Omi (BoN: I'll give three guesses what he might say!) "I'm not here to fight, Weiß. I was just sent here to pick up flowers for someone. He never told me that I would meet you here.he, of all people, would have known you'd be here." (BoN: Wow, I think I left you with so much opportunity here shouldn't have backed you into a corner) (Bombay)  
  
"Naturally You guys are always looking forward to kill us," Omi shot back. The fact that Nagi was a member of Schwarz did not seem to matter as the younger boy seemed hurt by the others' words. Omi sensed the change in expression as he relaxed a bit, but still ready to fight. Their, confrontation was interrupted as Yohji walked casually up the spiral, humming to his CD. Looking up, he suddenly dropped the player and hand shot to his wire wielding instrument.  
  
"What the heck is he doing here?!"  
  
"I just came to pick up the flowers I ordered," Nagi answered emotionlessly. He clearly didn't want to fight (Prodigy)  
  
"What did you order?" Omi asked him. Even though he was technically an enemy, he was still a customer after all. He deserved the same respect as everyone else. When Omi thought about it, the younger assassin never really did anything totally evil. It usually was just one of his team mates. Plus there was something about him that Omi just couldn't hate.(Bombay)   
  
(PN: Hehehe...shounen ai hint...now I know what you're talking about...)Startled by the sudden change of topic, there was a little silence as Nagi replied: "I ordered (PN: I don't know...you're the flower person...you pick one.) the purple flowers. 3 batches. It's for a party we're holding at the Schwarz penthouse tonight." Nagi seemed a little uneasy talking about such simple, everyday things, when all other times Omi was an enemy. Talking to Omi the flourist was definitely a big change. After paying for the flowers, Nagi turned to leave, only to be called back by a very curious Omi. (PN: Very big opportunities!!! ^_~ Not backing you into a corner this time. ) (Prodigy)  
  
"Hold on." Omi thought carefully of what to call him, "Schwartz," he decided. "That's an awful lot of flowers. Would you like me to help you carry them wherever you need them to be?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Weiss, but thanks for offering. I have a ride, Nagi said quietly turning his head away to hide his small blush.  
  
"Well. then. here." Omi handed him another flower. "This is a violet. It means to cheer up in the language of flowers (BoN: think first episode), and by the looks of things, you seem a little down. (BoN: I just remembered. Yohji is still there! I totally forgot about him!) (Bombay)  
  
Yohji eyed the teens suspiciously. He was always the first to detect a relationship at early stages, and he was definitely sensing a bond coming on. As he thought about it, the two teens were so much alike. Both of them had their childhodd wrenched away from them, and they were now assassins, fighting for their own reasons. The two teens seemed to forget they had an audience, Yohji thought with glee. He watched on as Bombay and Prodigy continued on with their "friendly" conversation (PN: You can write the dialogue. You write cute dialogue) (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: If you insist. I don't think my dialogue is all that good. you flatter me!) Nagi stared curiously at the flower that Omi had offered him. *There must be a catch somewhere. I know there is* Nagi looked at Omi's face, hoping to find the answers in his expressions.  
  
But he couldn't find any. All he could see were sparkling light blue eyes that danced slightly with anticipation and studied his every move, a warm smile that made Omi's face glow, and the tiniest hind of worry, as if he put his heart on the line. He seemed totally sincere with the gift. (BoN: I'll let you decide whether he accepts or not) (Bombay)  
  
(PN: aww.. That's sooooo cute!) Slowly, cautiously a slender hand reached up to accept the flower. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath. Flowers in hand, Nagis's eyes slowly climbed up to meet Omi's. Just when things started to lok up, the door to the basement was flung open. Abyssinian just stood there, staring at the youthful boys. Oddly, Omi noticed there was little hate in Abyssinian's eyes as he looked at Nagi, then Omi. Nagi took Aya's entrance as his exit, and turned to shake Omi's hand. "My ride is here."  
  
Eyes on Nagi's retreating form, Omi ran up the stairs to his room. Behind closed doors, Omi inspected the slip of paper Nagi had given him in the palm of his hand. To his surprise, it looked like an email address! (PN: ups.. And downs. wee!) (Prodigy)  
  
  
  
Omi put the email address in a safe spot. After all, he had to go back and finish his shift. He was still surprised with Nagi's actions. Nagi seemed at times very anti-social and cold, who would have known Nagi would react this way to a simple, sincere act of kindness. Omi guessed that in most of his life, he'd been treated badly. He had seen the slight falter in Nagi's normally cold façade, a change that was so small that Omi only saw it in his eyes (BoN: I love Nagi's eyes in the anime! They are so pretty!) The small flicker of emotion in his eyes startled Omi a bit, but it reminded him that Nagi was still human, a child at that.  
  
Omi looked at the email address again. He quickly flipped the switch on his computer to turn on the machine. After booting up the computer, he added Nagi to his address book of buddies, and hoped to see what will happen with the opportunity that was handed to him (BoN: Scene/Time change next?) (Bombay)  
  
3Hours Later  
  
He was slightly disappointed because he had not seen Nagi online. He had been waiting patiently online on the computer in his room for three hours, reading some stories to pass the time, but Nagi still hadn't showed up. However, being the genki child that he is, his hopes were still high just having Nagi's address on hand.   
  
Going over every second of their brief confrontation, Omi walked surprisingly slow down the stairs to the shop. It was Aya's shift right now, and anybody in the room could tell Omi had something on his mind, and Aya knew just what that was. "You missed the rest of your shift." Aya said, breaking the silence.   
  
"Huh? Oh!!! I'm sorry, Aya, I had to go see about something." (PN: hehehe.you can make Omi explain.) "What did you have to see about? What were you doing in your room for the last three hours?" Aya questioned. (PN: Hehehe) (Prodigy)  
  
"Well. I. well." Omi said as he tried to think of a good explanation, but under the swordsman's icy glare, Omi couldn't think of anything to tell him. He definitely couldn't tell him the truth.. That wasn't an option.  
  
"You see. first I checked my email really quick because I was expecting something from a friend, but it wasn't there so, I decided to look over some of the flower shops receipts, and then I. kinda well.. Fell asleep," Omi explained with the most sincere look he could muster. He hated to lie to Aya, but if he knew the truth, Omi would be in more trouble than he could get out of. "School was really stressful today, so I'm sorry, it won't happen again."  
  
Aya looked at Omi, not really giving away anything to what he was thinking. "Fine. If what you say is true then you're off the hook. Don't ever let it happen again" With that he walked off, and Omi breathed a big sigh of relief. (Bombay)  
  
That had been a close one. What would Aya have done if he found out Omi was trying to communicate with an enemy? Just the thought sent shivers down his spine. He decided to dismiss the idea for now. He turned his attention to the homework he had just started. Math was starting to get harder. (PN: I don't know...is he in Precalc right now? 17 years old? I don't know....decided to go neutral.) After 15 minutes of staring at the word problem, he finally gave up. He would go surf the web, and update the website for this club at school. (PN: I had to throw in school and the internet. I just had to.)  
  
He was in the middle of updating the website when an IM popped up. (PN: Now we get to the fun part!!! Heeheehee) He took out the slip of paper Nagi had handed to him. The screen name matched! He hurriedly typed back, hello. And then: how did you get this screen name? He waited a while, and the words appeared: I traced it. It was easy. I do it all the time. (PN: carry on!! ^_~) (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: I'm going to set it up like what you would see on the computer when you IM. I'm making up Omi's now, but I'll go back later and put down what you put for Nagi's later.)  
  
Bombays Freesias: So you're saying that you're duties on Schwartz are similar to mine?  
  
TeleNagikinesis: I guess you can say that.  
  
Bombays Freesias: Well, it's not everyday that you find an assassin/computer hacker in the neighborhood.  
  
TeleNagikinesis: I suppose not. Anyways, I'd liked to thank you for the flower. As you might have seen, I'm not used to be treated so kindly. I definitely didn't expect it from an enemy. I'd like to say thank you. I think I've failed to say it before.  
  
Bombays Freesias: I'm flattered. You're welcome always. *genki grin*  
  
TeleNagikinesis: I was wondering. could I ask you something?  
  
Bombays Freesias: Anything. (BoN: Leave you with lots of opportunity here. Oh! Abyssinian has her own profile on FF.N! http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=306193 I don't think you can read her stories though. Oh well) (Bombay)  
  
(Nagi's s/n: teleNagikinesis funny, huh?)  
  
Nagi didn't really think he should ask him yet.  
  
teleNagikinesis: Um...uh....how old are you?  
  
Startled by the simple question asked by such a complex being, Omi hesitated, wondering if there was any underlaying meaning. Finding none, he replied:  
  
Bombays Freesias: uh...I'm 17. (PN: if that age is wrong, I'm going to kill myself!!!)  
  
Nagi knocked himself on his head. He couldn't bring himself to ask him if he was going out with anyone yet. But, he thought to himself, he could wait. All he had to do was monitor his phoneline and his computer to see who he called, and who he communicated with. The tracking system on his computer did come in handy sometimes.   
  
Bombays Freesias: Hey, where do you go to school? I might be able to meet you there, and we can talk some more.  
  
One surprise after another. Nagi hadn't expected this. More than delighted Omi had saved him the trouble of making the first move, Nagi replied: (PN: I don't know where he goes to school. Do you?) (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: so. Neutral Territory! Let's try to come up with something more original next time, ne?  
  
teleNagikinesis: I go to Tokyo Prep. (BoN; brain dead on what to name it, but all I know is that he goes to a prestigious and expensive school because of his uniform.) You know where that is?  
  
Nagi felt a little nervous telling Omi this, since he was an enemy and all. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea since his enemies could find him whenever they wanted to. He was just going to have to trust him.  
  
Bombays Freesias: So. uh. what should I call you? I mean all I have to call is Schwartz or Prodigy.  
  
teleNagikinesis: You can call me Nagi, but please, let's refrain from using our names while we talk online. In case our messages are read by any of our teammates.  
  
Bombays_Freesias: Um.. Okay. Call me Omi except for online purposes. I have a question. Why do you trust me so much?  
  
(BoN; I leave you here, I'll let you have Nagi answer. Have fun!)   
  
There was a little hesitation on the other side. Nagi hadn't been ready for this question, but he knew exactly how to say it.  
  
teleNagikinesis: I don't know...  
  
teleNagikinesis: you're different.  
  
teleNagikinesis: No one's ever treated me so kindly, let alone an enemy.  
  
Another hesitation...  
  
teleNagikinesis: Even the guys I live with.  
  
He had said it. Nagi's part of the story had gone through. Now all that was left was to see what Omi's reaction would be. He didn't want to believe getting in touch with Omi was a mistake. He really had so much hope in Omi, and he wanted to believe it.  
  
Bombays Freesias: ...  
  
"Oh my God. He doesn't understand. It was all a mistake. Why was I so stupid?!" Nagi thought to himself.  
  
Bombays Freesias: I'm so sorry.   
  
Bombays Freesias: I can only imagine the pain you're going through  
  
Bombays Freesias: How long has this been going on?  
  
That took Nagi by surprise. (PN: love that tiny rollercoaster in the plot there.) (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: I have no idea what you mean by the last question, but I'll add to it to the best of my ability/)  
  
teleNagikinesis: *sigh* I don't know for awhile I guess.Ever since I joined the team. I'm used to it now, though.  
  
Omi sat back and read what he said carefully. He couldn't help, but feel pity for Nagi. He understood quite well the pressure and the trauma that came with their night lives. Even he didn't know how he would have made it through without the support of Yohji, Ken, or even Aya to help him through the bad times (BoN: I'm think along the lines of episodes 7, 10, 11, 12 and whatever else there is).  
  
Bombays Freesias: *gives comforting hug* I'm so sorry. I wish that there was some way that I could help you.  
  
teleNagikinesis: Maybe there is. *hesitates slightly* why do you care so much? I mean, this morning we were enemies. but now we are almost like friends. why is that?  
  
Bombays Freesias: remember what you said earlier? How you said that I was different? I guess it goes the same for you. I mean I can see it in your eyes. I can see that you probably would have been a lot different under different circumstances. You're eyes tell me of experiences that people shouldn't have to deal with in a life time. And I see sincerity in them. That's what makes the difference.   
  
(BoN; no more from me now! You can write Nagi's reaction!) (Bombay)  
  
teleNagikinesis: Um...thank you.  
  
Bombays Freesias: For what?  
  
teleNagikinesis: For being so nice to me.  
  
Bombays Freesias: Oh it was nothing.  
  
Bombays Freesias: It's my nature, I guess.  
  
teleNagikinesis is no longer signed on  
  
"Hmmm...." Omi thought, that was odd. Nagi wouldn't do that. He assumed his computer was very high tech, so it wouldn't shut down on him, unless he shut it down himself. What if...  
  
Oh no!!! is he in trouble?   
  
At the schwarz penthouse, in one of the rooms  
  
"Are you in there, chibi?"  
  
Oh my God. Of all the people to come knocking, it just had to be a telepath.  
  
Schu burst into Nagi's room. "What's up, kid?" he asked coolly. He was bored, so he was looking for something to do. After seeing the light glow of Nagi's computer screen, Schu decided to go tease him.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Nagi told him emotionlessly.  
  
"Ooo.are you talking to your little friends over the computer? Are you talking about me?" Schu reached over to see what Nagi was talking about online.  
  
Nagi knew not to object, thanking God that he logged of just in time. He didn't want Schu to find out about Omi.  
  
"See." Nagi indicated to the computer screen, "Nothing at all."  
  
"Tch.you're no fun!" Schu told him. (Bombay)(I didn't want him to leave in case you wanted Schu to do something.)  
  
Secretly in his mind, he thought, "The little chibi never talks like that.I wonder, is he hiding something? I'll just probe.a little."  
  
Meanwhile, Nagi thought, "if I pull up my mental barrier, he will suspect something. I'll just have to stay calm." Schuldig was about to enter Prodigy's mind when Crawford called, "Schuldig, you have a job tonight, remember? The one at the drug factory. And you're late!"  
  
The telepath gave a mental sigh, still with the malicious smile pasted on his face.  
  
When the door of his room slammed behind the frustrated telepath, Nagi gave a much-needed sigh. "That was close." He thought. (PN: Whew! I was sweatin' for him.) (Prodigy)  
  
  
  
(BoN: Nagi DOES talk like that! That's why I wrote it that way!) Nagi looked at his homework. Not much there.It could wait 'till later. He went to his computer to log back on to the internet, hoping that Omi might still be online.  
  
But he wasn't  
  
Nagi was slightly disappointed, but he had the feeling that he would see him soon. If Omi didn't have something in mind, he would plan something. He would make sure that their lives would cross, even though it had many risks attached to it. (Bombay)  
  
(PN: Just because this feels like the end of a chapter, let's make this the end of a chapter.)  
  
To be continued.  
  
Bombay Notes: Okay, that was cool. It's so much to write this way! Get ready for the second chapter of insanity! It should be up in 2 weeks. 


	2. An Orphanage Visit aka a different side ...

Bombay Notes: Okay everyone! It's time for another chapter of fun (or insanity if you prefer)!! Yay! You know the format from last chapter.. Let's just get on with the story!  
  
PN= Prodigy notes BoN= Bombay notes (name)= the last person who wrote.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*3:00 am the next day*  
  
"Hey Nagi, wake up.wake up." (PN: Hehehehe.took your advice.)  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh my God!!" (PN: let's throw in some.action!)  
  
Crawford's face was not two inches from Nagi's. Nagi had just been dreaming of being cornered in an alley, somewhere, it doesn't matter. When Crawford had jerked him from the repetitious dream, Nagi had gone on the attack, sending the leader of Schwarz flying across the room, slamming into the opposite wall. Oracle had seen it coming, but it was too late, and it happened too fast. (PN: oolala) There was no way for him to protect himself. (PN: Sorry.I'm going to get my idea down.)  
  
Eyes wide open, hair tousled, Schuldig and Farfarello appeared in the doorway. First, they glanced at Crawford, who sat still on the ground against a wall, eyes shut tightly trying to overcome the huge headache the incident had caused. Then, their eyes traveled to Nagi, huddled up in bed, staring at something beyond the ground; it seemed as if he could not get warm as he pulled the blankets even closer to his skinny body. (PN: Didn't I say.action?! ^_~) (Prodigy)  
  
*~*~*~* At the Koneko*~*~*~*  
  
Omi hurriedly finished making a correction on his homework as he ran out the door. He was late for zero period!  
  
As he ran through the city on his motorcycle, Omi passed by the school Nagi went to. Omi had the chance of going to the school, earning the scores on the test to get in, but it ended up being much too expensive for him and the people who watched him at Kritiker to afford.  
  
As he pulled up to his school, he downed the rest of his breakfast before slowly and gloomily plodding up the school's walkway, dreading the work that the teachers were going to torture him with. (Bombay)  
  
He was early, because there wasn't as much traffic as there usually was in the morning. He decided to just sit on one of the benches outside his classroom and surf the net on the lab top he always brought. (PN: some more opportunities for Omi and Nagi to communicate!! ^_~)  
  
A surge of joy ran through Nagi as he saw Omi's screen name pop up on his short buddy list.  
  
TeleNagikinesis: Hi  
  
Bombays Freesias: Hey Nagi.  
  
Bombays Freesias: You're up early.  
  
TeleNagikinesis: I couldn't sleep  
  
TeleNagikinesis: Brad dragged us out for a job this morning at 3.  
  
TeleNagikinesis: We just got back.  
  
Omi was once again reminded of their differences. Weiss fought in the name of justice, and Schwarz fought for reasons Omi knew not. (Prodigy)  
  
PN: Prodigy is back again! ^_~)  
  
Bombays Freesias: Oh gosh.  
  
TeleNagikinesis: What's the matter:  
  
Bombays Freesias: The bell just rang.  
  
TeleNagikinesis: Your school day starts early.  
  
TeleNagikinesis: it's only 6:50  
  
Bombays Freesias: I have zero period.  
  
Bombays Freesias: Chemistry, bright and early in the morning.  
  
Bombays Freesias: Well, I've better get going.  
  
Bombays Freesias: That teacher is such a stickler!  
  
TeleNagikinesis: Ok  
  
TeleNagikinesis: Bye  
  
Bombays Freesias: Bye!!!  
  
Bombays Freesias: See ya later!  
  
Bombays Freesias: *big happy face*  
  
Nagi had been happy to talk to his new friend again, especially after the trauma from earlier today, that left a slender crack in the wall of his room. He hadn't really been much of a help to the rest of his team on their early morning job, but they understood. Personally, Nagi thanked Crawford for not rounding on him afterwards.  
  
Nagi hadn't realized he had been staring at the words, Bombays Freesias is no longer signed on, for so long. He decided to do something else. (PN: Sorry, kinda boring in Math.)(Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: hehe.stealing your color!)  
  
Omi sat in zero period. He had a substitute teacher that day so it meant that they had only busy work for the day. Most of his class had burned through the work by the first half of the period. Half of the period. Half of the class had decided to go back to sleep while others talked amongst themselves.  
  
As for Omi, who tended to be a loner in school, had decided to write a letter to his friend. He'd either have to type it up later as an email or hand to Nagi. One day had only passed and now Nagi had became an important part of his life. Not that he wasn't before, Schwartz were a rival group. They were important since they could come after them at any time.  
  
Omi looked at his letter; he decided to read it over, making sure he didn't cross any boundaries. (BoN: douple purpose note here. The letter is also to "Prodigy")  
  
  
  
Hey Prodigy-  
  
Boredom. It's another boring day in chemistry. We're taking notes, but we finished doing that and we're now working on other stuff. Most of class has fallen back asleep or talking amongst themselves.  
  
Nothing much to say here. I just wanted to say hi. I feel bad for ditching you earlier online, you seemed a little lonely when I talked to you. Well, gtg. Bell's gong to ring. I know this letter's short, I'll have to make it up to you later. Bye!  
  
Bombay  
  
The bell rang and Omi hurriedly packed his stuff and left for his next class. (BoN: Long writing from me since I made you write twice in a row. Hope you like it!) (Bombay)  
  
(PN: Heeheehee.) Meanwhile, Nagi had just arrived at his school, where everyone wore the same dull gray uniforms.  
  
He had nothing to look forward to, since he had no friends, and most of his teachers paid no attention to him, even though his homework was one of the best in the school.  
  
The day crawled by, and now it was lunchtime. He took his usual seat by the oak tree, far away from where everyone else ate their lunches. There, he took out the laptop from his book bag, and wrote an email to Omi. He had lost his appetite for the sandwich he brought because he was looking forward to this.  
  
Hey Bombay-  
  
My schooldays are always boring. The teachers don't care about me, and the students pretend I'm not there, all the students except for the students that decided, that calling me names and beating me up was one of their hobbies. Sometimes I wish I could just throw them down a volcano or something. I'm not really afraid of all the publicity. Everyone in the world either ignores me, or hates me, anywayz, so I don't care about that. What I do care about, is what Crawford will do to me when he finds out. Then, I would be grounded until I'm 80.  
  
Well, time to go. Gotta return to my boring life. Bye!  
  
Prodigy  
  
Snapping his laptop shut, Nagi stood up, and brushed off his uniform.  
  
*3 hours later.*  
  
"Hi everyone! I'm back!" (Prodigy)  
  
Omi threw his bookbag on the ground as he ran to put his apron on so he could start working. Ken looked relieved as Omi came to take his spot to start his shift. The wave of schoolgirls had arrived for the day, and Ken wanted to get away for awhile.   
  
All during the shift, Omi felt like he was being pulled from all directions. He kept trying to finish an arrangement, but he had to help move equipment or assist a customer. Thigs were hectic for a period time, but it started to slow down a lot. It wasn't slowed enough to close the shop, but it was slow enough for most of them to take a break.  
  
Around this time, with all the Weiss team there, Nagi showed up, on a mission so to speak, not to kill them, but to see Omi. (Bombay)  
  
(PN: Awww.How cute!!!)  
  
"How may I help.oh." Omi tried to hide his joy from the other team members of Weiss, sitting not 10 feet away, and said again, in a more business-like fashion, "How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to get violets. 10 bundles, and I'll also need them delivered. I don't have a ride today." Catching on quick, Omi did his best not to smile, so as not to give their secret away.   
  
"Sure. That will be (PN: Oh my gosh.I don't know anything about how much flowers cost!) 125 yen." Nagi paid Omi, without a word, and the teenagers walked out towards the flowershops' car. (PN: Carry on! Hope you have fun!!! ^_~)  
  
(BoN: Boy you're off. I'm sure 10 bundles of flowers wouldn't cost only $1.25 right?) "I never expected to see you again so soon," Omi said to Nagi, breading the comfortable silence that had settled over them.  
  
"I don't know. I guess after talking to you yesterday, I needed to see you again." Nagi replied in his usual emotionless voice, looking down at the ground."  
  
"Well I'm glad. I'm hoping we can become friends. After all, you never see assassin everyday, right?" (Bombay)  
  
(PN: Whoooooops! Make that $ amount a whooooole lot more!) (PN: I meant.a sum of about $125) (PN: Hehehe)  
  
"I suppose not," Nagi said quietly.  
  
Omi couldn't drive yet since he wasn't old enough. (BoN: people in Japan don't drive until they 18, people!) That mean that they would have to ride the motorcycle. Omi thought a moment whether to ride it or not, since he feared Nagi's safety. It was either risk that and ride, or ask the rest of Weiss for a ride. He decided to just risk it.  
  
After rummaging around, Omi found an extra helmet for Nagi to wear and handed it to him. When Nagi gave Omi a questioning look, Omi just told him, "We'll be riding my motorcycle."  
  
Nagi understood and quietly put the helmet on.  
  
Omi helped Nagi into the motorcycle. After packing the flowers safely, he started the engine and started to go.  
  
Startled by the movement, Nagi grabbed Omi around the waist tightly as if holding on to dear life. (Bombay)  
  
(PN: That's sooo cute! I can just picture them!) (PN: Don't they have a little.flower cart? That pink cycle thing?)  
  
Omi hesitated slightly from the touch of a former enemy, but immediately relaxed when he remembered the events of the last two days. "Take a left here." Nagi's muffled voice said, against the folds of Omi's shirt.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed when Omi finally noticed Nagi was taking them in circles. A smile appeared on Omi's face when he was wondering why.  
  
Nagi must have thought he had stalled too long, because in five minutes, Nagi stopped them in front of an orphanage.  
  
"I'll have to leave the flowers here. Crawford will suspect something."  
  
"You didn't.?" Omi hadn't realized until now, that Nagi had only bought that incredible amount of flowers to spend time with Omi. Omi decided to ponder instead, on where they were right now. An orphanage.Did Nagi take pity on the children who's parents abandoned them just like Nagi's parents had him? It was a very depressing topic.   
  
"Coming?" Nagi called over his shoulder as he walked up the wooden stairs to the orphanage. (PN: it's kinda sad, but I guess this will make Omi treat Nagi with even more kindness.)  
  
Omi and Nagi walked slowly through the halls lined with neatly kept beds. Their arms were laden with the violets Nagi had bought at the flower shop. (PN: *teardrops*) (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: I'm thinking of the book A Walk to Remember here. I'm also thinking we're going to see a soft side to Prodigy). One little kid crossed their path as they walked through the orphanage. The girls' eyes shined with happiness as he looked at Nagi.  
  
"It's you, Nagi! You've come to visit us!" As the girl ran and hugged Nagi.  
  
Nagi handed the flowers he was holding to Omi and bent down to scoop up the little girl. He even smiled a little as he held her. "Hi Kachiko! How's my favorite girl today?"  
  
The little girl giggled a little bit as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I've been practicing," as she eyed Omi curiously.  
  
Nagi looked at Omi and said, "Don't worry, he knows. And Kachi, this is Omi. He's a friend of mine. He's very nice."  
  
The girl turned shy as she waved to him, hiding her face into Nagi's shoulder afterward. "And Omi, this is Kachiko, she's one of the kids I like to visit here. But she's special. She's also a telekinetic like me. Show him, Kachi."  
  
He put Kachi down. Kachi's eyes turned red as she made one of the flowers that Omi was holding float down to her. She grabbed it when it was close enough to her.  
  
"Wow!.This is so pretty!" (Bombay)  
  
(PN: Ooo! I like your paragraph! ^_~)  
  
"Now, Kachiko, will you help me and Omi pass these flowers out?" At these words, Kachi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Truly?! I can do that?!"  
  
"Yes, could you?"  
  
"Sure!!"  
  
The next 20 minutes were spent passing out the flowers to all the children at the orphanage. Each one more delighted then the next. It warmed Omi's heart to see all the children's faces light up as it was their turn to receive a flower.  
  
"You're not leaving already, are you?" Kachiko said with a slight frown on her face.   
  
"Yes, I have to, and Omi has to go back to his shop, too."  
  
Omi wished he'd never have to leave this place. It made him so happy just to make a child, who has lost so much, smile.  
  
"Yeah. I have to go too. I'll have to make up my shift." Omi said, regretting he ever had a job, and added, "I'll try to come back and visit you whenever I can." Once again, Kachiko's face lit up with new hope.  
  
"You will?! Oh, that would be great!!"  
  
After speaking to the head nurse at the orphanage, Omi and Nagi walked down the wooden steps toward the motorcycle. Nagi had Omi drop him off in an alley near the Schwarz hideout. "You'd better leave. I don't know what Crawford will do to you if he saw you here." (Prodigy)  
  
Omi hurried back to the Koneko to finish up his shift. The day had been rewarding even though he only a few moments with his new friend. But the day had been rewarding nonetheless.  
  
The happy faces of the children when they received flowers stuck in his mind, reminding him of all the joy he managed to spread (BoN: especially during this holiday season... That's all I'm thinking about when I'm writing this). But the one thing he would not forget though was the look on Nagi's face  
  
A look of pure joy and happiness (Bombay) (BoN: It's short, but I wrote a long one last time).  
  
(PN: Wow.That's SO the end of one chapter!)  
  
Bombay: That was fun!! We get to see a nice soft side to Nagi! And it wasn't me who originally came up with the idea. It's going to get even better! Everything doesn't belong to me except for the idea of this crazy add on story (which I have no idea if that's something to be proud of). Next chapter is already written so it will be up soon! 


	3. Growing Tension

Time for another chapter, after what. almost four months?! Sorry, everyone, and many thanks to those of you who have read our previous two chapters, and to those of your who keep on reading.  
  
Oh yeah. Forgot to mention. This is Prodigy, the other author of this fic. I had a lot of fun writing this fic with my friend Pichachu, and I hope to write much, much more!  
  
So, let's get on with the fic!  
  
PN= Prodigy Notes  
  
BoN= Bombay Notes  
  
(Name)= whoever wrote the previous paragraph  
  
Bombay and (^_~) Prodigy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So, Nagi, what have you been up to, chibi?" Schuldig teased. He was lounged on the big leather sofa in the TV room while Nagi typed up the paperwork for Schwartz.  
  
"Have you been checking up on me, Mastermind?"  
  
(BoN: What the heck are you talking about?)  
  
(PN: OMG.I wasn't done! ^_~ Patience, Bombay.)  
  
Nagi enunciated Schuldig's codename he received at the Schwartz training facilities. Nagi knew Schuldig disliked it, even though he never acknowledged. (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: KK, Fine! Since it's now evident you are done, then it's my turn!)  
  
"No.chibi. And don't call me that!" Schu scowled. (BoN: Sorry if you can't read this or it's messy. I'm trying to write in the dark.)  
  
"Well then, I'm going to do my homework." Nagi called from the hall.  
  
"Fine, whatever, chibi," Schu replied while turning his attention.  
  
Nagi breathed a sigh of relief as he hurried to his room. Schu didn't suspect anything. Some of his worries were relieved. Nagi had put up weak mental blocks, but not strong enough for Schu to suspect anything. Heck, Schu never even looked up from his television program. If he did, he would have seen the flowers that he was holding.the violets that Omi let him keep. It was a gift from him and after paying for 10 bundles, he knew that they were not cheap.  
  
He hoped that no one would question about the flowers that were in the room. (Bombay)  
  
At the Koneko  
  
"Omi, you look extremely happy." Ken said curiously.  
  
"Men in love are all like that." Yoji whispered.  
  
"Oooo.Omi, who's the lucky girl?" Ken shouted excitedly.  
  
Omi didn't hear. He was humming a nursery rhyme the instructors were teaching to the children at the orphanage. Nothing seemed to get through to Omi. His spirits were incredibly high.  
  
"See? What did I tell you? He's in love."  
  
"OMI!!!!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh. Hi, Ken kun. What's up?" Omi barely heard Ken shout his name.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl, Omi Tsukiyono?"  
  
Omi thought about that for a moment. What was he really excited about? (PN: Told you! ^_~) (Prodigy)  
  
Omi thought about it, but he was confused. "What are you two talking about?" Omi asked them. They were both acting weird. First talk about love and then Ken was asking something about a girl. Strange, Omi thought, they are both strange.  
  
Ken and Yohji both gave him a sly grin. "You know what we're talking about! Tell us!" Yohji demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you guys you're talking about! You guys are both strange!" Omi said as he went to finish a flower arrangement.  
  
But they followed him to where he was going to work. "You know darn well what we're talking about! You're in love! That's why you are floating on Cloud 9!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Yohji. I am not in love!" Omi tried to straighten things out.  
  
"Ah... how cute! He's in the denial stage right now! Young love is alway so cute to watch in action!" Yohji said. Ken nodded in agreement and laughed a little when he did.  
  
"You're both are acting so weird that it's scary! My shift was done fifteen minutes ago. I'm going to go work on the computer upstairs!" Omi turned to walk away.  
  
"Okay. Don't forget to write to your girlfriend!" Ken yelled after him.  
  
Omi just rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. They really were strange indeed. (Bombay)  
  
"What did they mean, anyways?" Omi thought. "I don't have a girlfr...." Omi stopped dead in his tracks. He thought about it, and chuckled. "Oh, those two..." Omi plopped down at his computer and thought, "Fine. They can think what they will, but they're still not sure if they're right about the relationship. They can't read my mind. I'm safe." He would go online and see if Nagi was on. True, Omi looked forward to talking to Nagi. It was hard to find someone in the same position as him. And he was sure Nagi felt the same way.  
  
Nagi wasn't online.  
  
Omi got up and went down to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. As he stood on the stairs, Omi saw Yoji and Ken seated at a computer, with very mischievous expressions on their face. "Are you guys eavesdropping on me?" Startled by the unexpected entrance of the teen, Yoji and Ken both straightened and faced Omi with very innocent expressions on their face.  
  
(PN: That part was VERY fun to write.)  
  
"We were just...typing up a mission report." Immediately after that, Yoji elbowed Ken in the ribs.  
  
"I typed up that report last night." It was clear Ken and Yoji were trying to find out who Omi's "girlfriend" was. Omi cringed at the possibility of having Ken and Yoji find out he was communicating with Nagi. (Prodigy)  
  
You guys are too obvious." Shaking his head, he headed back upstairs with his orange jice. He couldn't get back online to look for Nagi. Hed decided to settle on his bed with the mystery book he was reading. (BoN: I quite personally think he would more likely read a classic... but that's just me!)  
  
At the Schwartz hideout  
  
"Our little Prodigy is hiding something," Crawford said, without looking up from the report he was writing.  
  
"I know... I think it's cute, actually," Schuldich replied.  
  
[he's teasing again.] Crawford thought.  
  
[of course I am. It's what I do]  
  
[get out of my head before I take away the keys to your new car]  
  
"By all means, oh, not the car," Schuldich said aloud.  
  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Crawford said, now turning his entire attention to the telepath. "I could always find out for myself. I'll find out, one way or the other."  
  
"True," he mused. "but it's not my style to make it easy, that is. Not for you, not for Farfarello," he turned to look at the Schwarz leader. "Not for Nagi." Schuldich had a truly mischievious expression on his face.  
  
Settling back on the black leather couch, Schuldich started again.  
  
"Tell me, where do yo think our little Nagi-chan is right now?"  
  
At the Koneko  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk in the park, ok?" Omi called. The clock had just struck 5--- the end of his shift.  
  
"Tell us all about your first date when you come back, ok?"  
  
Omi stopped himself just in time from automatically saying, "I will." [Whew! That was close!] Omi thought. It's true , he was excited to see Nagi again, and not have to run back to the flower shop to finish his shift. (Prodigy)  
  
(BoN: I'm assuming that this is like the next day, so... if I'm worng, we'll have to go back and fix it). "Oh Ken-kun! It's not a date! I'm going t the park to seee a friend! He's a guy at that." Omi yelled back to the brunette. Ken responded by chuckling a little.  
  
"So you're saying that the flowers you're holding in your arms are for you *ahem* friend?" Ken asked him with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Omi looked down at the bouquet that he was cradling. He had managed to fit in all the happy flowers that he could think of and find in the shop into it. He worked very hard trying to get every detail correct. The results were fantastic. This was probably one of the best, if not THE best arrangement that he ever made.  
  
Along with the bouquet, he also brought a small arrangement of 2 pink roses surrounded by a bunch of freesia's and baby's breath to add a little touch. The colors clashed a little, but they did have some symbollic meaning to him (BoN: Have you ever heard the story that pink roses are for a friend, a white rose is for a best friend, and a red one is for the one you love? Okay then, I'm just weird then).  
  
Omi looked back up at Ken's curious face and blushed a little as he answered, "Well, he always seems depressed, so I decided that maybe these flowers would make him fell a little happier!"  
  
"k. fine, whatever. You can't hide it from me, you know! I'll find out who you keep seeing and why you are so happy lately. I have my ways of finding out..." Ken said as he started to walk away. "I have my ways...."  
  
Omi just rolled his eyes as he raced toward the park. If he got there in time, he might just make it to enjoy the sunset with his new friend. (Bombay)  
  
(PN: Me like!) Omi sprinted to the park, not caring who he pushed past. When he got to the park, his eyes strained to see his friend. His heart dropped when he couldn't find the telekinetic. [He probably just had a last minute job he had to do.] Omi sat down at one of the benches. Passersby stared at the boy-- hair in a frenzy due to running, a bouquet in one hand and a bundle of flowers in the other.  
  
"Hello, Omi." The voice from behind him made him jump. It was Nagi! Omi was about to give up too.  
  
"Sorry. I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. Schuldich's been acting stranger than usual, and I think he suspects something." For a moment, Omi and Nagi just stood there, taking in each other's expressions. Finally Omi spoke up. "So how have you been?" The two boys stated laughing becuase they just seen each other not 20 hours before.  
  
"Ok. Let's start over. Do you want to go and get something to eat? I'm starved."  
  
"Ok, but I"m not hungry. I'm rarely hungry. I usually eat so Schu doesn't have to stuff the food down my throat."  
  
The two teens set out for the little cafe by the towne center. (Prodigy)  
  
At the cafe, the two boys sat and talked for a while before deciding to order something (BoN: I may sound stupid here, but I have NO idea what they serve at a cafe...). Both ordered a some coffee, while Omi did order a sandwich, Nagi settled for a muffin. During this time, they talked over schools, some of their greatest fears, and of course their past. (Bombay) (BoN: short for now, cuz I need to go to bed. Bye!)   
  
"So, what happened after you ran away from home?" Omi asked.  
  
"I did what I could to survive."Nagi said. "Then one day, Crawford made me a deal I couldn't say no to, and now, here I am." Nagi gave a big sigh, as if having a weight taken off his shoulders. Omi looked at his watch, and was startled.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't know we've been here for five hours. It felt like only an hour or so. My, we must have thought up more topics than one to talk about." Omi and Nagi slided out of their booth and grabbed their jackets.  
  
"I told Schuldig I was going to the library. The library is kind of like my safe haven. Schuldig would never go there." (PN: Neutral Territory, big time!!!)  
  
"I've got to be heading back too." (Prodigy)  
  
"Um, tomorrow is Saturday you know," Nagi started timidly, "which means that it's not school. Would you... Could you..." Nagi couldn't believe he was doing this. "Would you like to come with me again to the orphanage to visit the kids?"  
  
"I'd love to. No work for me tomorrow since I've worked 2 weeks straight. What time should we meet?" Omi asked. Even though kids weren't his favorite things in the world (BoN: Omi likes old people, remember?) it was different when he was with Nagi. Nagi seemed to love the little kids.  
  
"Okay then, meet back here at this cafe at 10 tomorrow morning," Nagi said.  
  
"Cafe at ten," Omi muttered making it a mental note. "All right I'll see you then. If the plans change email me!"  
  
"I will," Nagi said softly.  
  
"Hey do you need a ride home? It's kinda late so I don't think it's safe for you to walk the streets," Omi told him, forgetting for a moment that Nagi was an assassin like him and could fend for himself. (Bombay)   
  
"No, I'm fine." Nagi turned his head, as if in shame. "I'm pretty close to home anyways. I can walk." Omi stood there for a second, trying to read his expression.  
  
"Oh well, then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Omi called.  
  
"Yeah." Nagi said gloomily.  
  
The two teens departed, Omi looking forward to an exciting day with Nagi, and Nagi thinking about the kids--and of Omi.  
  
At the Koneko  
  
"So, Omi, how was your date?" Ken and Yoji practically shouted at Omi when he walked through the front door.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys, it wasn't a date!" Horrified by the blush that was spreading on his face, Omi turned his back and walked toward the kitchen. Thankfully, Ken and Yoji didn't catch it. But Omi couldn't get up to his room without going past Yoji and Ken. He decided to make a spicy snack. (PN: Hehehe...I do this all the time, and my face gets really red.)  
  
"What?! You guys didn't even get something to eat on your date? Shameful." (PN: Thinking of sensei right now...)  
  
10 minutes later  
  
[I'm never doing that again.] Omi thought. He got past Ken and Yoji alright, but the snack was so spicy, it was giving him a headache. (PN: hmmm...I think that certain snack can be something with wasabi. Yes...that will work.)  
  
Even though it was ten thirty and relatively early, Omi decided that maybe he should go to sleep anyways (BoN: I'm assuming that all you normal people think ten thirty is early, but I could be wrong). Maybe this would be a good opportunity to catch on sleep from the week before.  
  
Before he went to sleep though, he wrote Nagi an email telling him that he decided to turn in early so he wouldn't be online later that day. Dressing into his green pajamas, he slid into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. His sleep was peaceful, filled with dreams of him, Nagi and the children at the orphanage, complete even with a refreshing ride on his motorcycle. (Bombay) (BoN: Sorry for the abrupt end earlier this morning. It was 5:20 and I needed to leave for skating practice, and quite frankly, half of my brain was asleep. Short this time cuz I'm brain dead. Bye!)  
  
Author notes: Ha. I just went back to our chapter 2, and I see that my friend Pichachu said we were going to update soon. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to update soon! 


End file.
